


Crash into you

by ASJEO



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASJEO/pseuds/ASJEO
Summary: Jack and Sam find themselves in an uncomforable situation.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 25
Kudos: 103





	Crash into you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people. I hope that you and everyone you love is safe and well. 
> 
> You may notice I've had a little name change, sorry if that causes any confusion. 
> 
> This is something I wrote a little while ago and I thought I would share it. 
> 
> I've been desperately trying to update After All and the 5 times... but my muse has run away. I promise I am working on them but for now there's this. 
> 
> Stay safe <3

“How long?” Jack asks.

“About twenty-four hours.” Daniel can’t help but wince as Jack’s jaw tenses even more. 

“And they didn’t think to tell us about this before they gave us the damn drink?” his voice gets louder with every word.

“Uh, no. The servant who gave it to you didn’t realise that you weren’t supposed to be a part of the festival… The Cardosian’s are very sorry.”

Until this point it had been a great mission. The people were kind and willing to share the medicine that appeared to heal wounds in hours rather than days. They had been invited to take part in the festival almost minutes after stepping through the gate.  
Daniel had warned Jack to be on his best behaviour, not to be impolite or sarcastic so of course, when offered a drink, he took it. He had no idea that it was an aphrodisiac. 

He knew now. 

“They said that…” Daniel hesitates, he really doesn’t want to be the messenger, but he has no choice. “They said that the drink can’t make you do anything you don’t want to do, it’s supposed to be shared between lovers and encourage them to engage in-“

“Yep. I get that part.” He clenches his fist as his body continues to react to the drink. 

Regrettably for him Carter was also too polite for her own good. It was she who had noticed the effects of the drink first. He’d watched as the servant had handed Carter the very same cup he had offered Jack and she’d smiled and thanked him. He’d noticed the flush that had crept along her neck and cheeks moments before she’d excused herself from the party and returned her room. 

“It’s about fertility and…pleasure. He thought you and Sam were-”

“Right.” Jack cuts him off. “And what happens to people who don’t engage?”

“Nothing. Nothing happens you just feel… uncomfortable.” Daniel chooses not to tell Jack that it only works when there is a desire or emotional connection in the first place, he doesn’t think it will make any difference to either of them, so he stays quiet.

-SJ-

Uncomfortable doesn’t even begin to cover it. She feels as though every inch of her skin is crawling. Why did she take the damn drink? 

As soon as Daniel had explained it, he’d left. He’d told her that the Cardosian’s had given SG1 two more rooms so that she and the Colonel could each have some privacy. She had supposed to be sharing with Daniel and he with Teal’c. 

Four hours after drinking from the Colonel’s cup she is doing everything she can to ignore the ache between her legs. She’s tried to sleep, tried some yoga, tried to keep her brain occupied with physics, nothing is working. 

She wishes that she could just deal with it herself, but Daniel had warned her that it might make things worse. It had been an incredibly fun conversation. 

The drink is about lovers uniting and the effects don’t wear off until the linked couple consummate their relationship but Daniel has been assured that antient scripture suggests that it should wear off in twenty four hours if intercourse doesn’t happen. Daniel also warned her that it will feel worse if she and Jack are together but not…consummating, so they have planned to stay in their rooms and as far away from each other as they possibly can. 

She can’t believe has to wait at least another twenty hours before she can think straight again. 

She could run? That’s what she does at home when she’s stressed or pent up. Maybe it will help? Maybe she can run long enough to actually tire herself out, that could lead to sleep. 

-SJ-

They stumble upon each other completely innocently. They run towards each other from opposite ends of the city, he’d clearly had the same idea. They should keep running, run straight past each other but there’s a pull, like that of a magnet that forces them both to stop. They both catch their breath as they stand before each other sweaty from the run. As soon as their eyes meet, she feels a pang of desire so intense she struggles to stay upright. 

“I should…” he gestures back to the rooms. He didn’t think he could feel any more aroused than he already was but suddenly she’s in front of him and it’s beyond anything he’s ever felt before.

“Yeah,” she doesn’t mean for it to come out as breathy as it does, but his eyes widen, and he shifts where he stands. She tries not to think about why he’s moving, what part of his body might be causing his problems, but she can’t help it. She’d felt uncomfortable before but now that she’s in his presence it’s unbearable. If she wasn’t so turned on, she might have wondered how a damn drink could do this. 

She can’t think straight. That would explain why she takes a step towards him, and another. 

He meets her halfway and his lips crash against hers instantly. Every nerve in his body is on fire as he hauls her body against his and she moans into his mouth. He can’t think, all he wants is feel her around him, every inch of her. There’s something in the back of his mind that tells him that this is a bad idea but how can it be? It feels so good. 

She gasps and bucks against him as his hand slips under her shirt, feeling as though a bolt of electricity has surged through her. She presses herself against his arousal and he growls against her mouth. She exhales shakily and almost whimpers as his tongue slides against hers and he pulls her impossibly closer, grinding himself against her heat. This feels so right, so good. 

But it isn’t. 

It isn’t right. It isn’t good. The little voice inside her head gets louder and louder. They can’t do this. There are a million reasons why. Honor and duty being just two. 

“Sir,” she whispers against his lips. The spell is broken just like that. He steps away from her.

They stand across from each other trying to calm their heavy breathing. Everything in her wants to step towards him again, so she takes a step away from him instead. 

“Sorry,” he offers, he too taking a step away from her, wiping his arm across his lips. 

“Me too.” She bites her lip and takes another step backwards, her eyes glancing at the shape of his erection against his trousers. She wants him. She really, really wants him. She takes a step towards him without even realising. 

“Carter,” he starts. He can see the desire in her eyes, he’d noticed her glance. “Go. That’s an order”

“Yes Sir.”

She turns and does exactly what she’s told.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think. Should I have just let them do it?


End file.
